Seth Mercer
Seth Mercer Intro Seth Mercer is the demigod son of Aeolus, the Ruler of The Winds and his mother, a mortal called Sara Mercer. Seth is 16 years old, and a troubled, brooding young man. Although he is not techincally the child of an Olympian Seth proves himself at Camp Half Blood and in the mortal world. He is the main protagonist in The Mercer Chronicles. The Mercer Chronicles are set 2 weeks after The Last Olympian. A new chapter will be posted every 2 days. WARNING! This page IS NOT FINISHED! I have neglected to put more information because of spoilers. History/Early Life Seth Mercer was born in Miami, Florida on a very windy night on the 7th January. His mother died in a car crash when he was just 5 years old. After his mother's death, Seth moved to Jacksonville, Florida to live with his grandmother, Rose, who was secretly a clear-sighted mortal. Seth led an apprently normal life from then. He attended Rutherfeld High School, and played shooting guard on his school team. Seth was extremely popular and is desscribed as being "a player" by his friends, indicating he gets a lot of female attention. His grandmother, Rose, a clear-sighted mortal, saw that he was being followed by monsters. Rose tried to telll him all about the Olympians and monsters but Seth thought she had gone crazy. Seth refused to speak to her until she stopped acting weird. One night, Seth went to a party and there he was attacked by a hellhound. He was taken to Camp Half Blood in a flying chariot, by Trent, a son of Apollo. Seth and Trent soon became best friends. Personality Seth has proved himself to have all the qualities of a Hero. He is a good leader, but can also follow too. Seth is naturally brave and will do anything to help and save his friends and strangers. Seth has a good sense of humor and has a laidback attitude but he can also turn very serious when the situation calls for it. He is a likeable person and is very kind and empathetic. Even though he was a "cool kid" at school, he was kind to "nerds" and helped and hung out with them. Seth seemingly hates mean people. In two days, Seth earned the respect of the gods, something that is rarely done by a demigod. He also has a strong sense of wrong and right. Seth is very stubborn and never gives up. Despite all that, Seth has a darkness in him. He has anger problems and can be very rutheless at times. Seth is also slightly bitter because of the fact that he doesn't get his own cabin. He has wondered if he will end up like Luke Castellan but then he notes that he never would. He loves Camp-Half Blood too much to betray it. Appearance Seth is described as being tall, muscular, handsome and tanned. He knows how good-looking he is as his friends describe as a player. Girls seem to blush everytime they speak to him. He is a Caucasian boy with dark brown hair and sky-blue eyes and a brooding look. Weapons τυφώνας (Hurricane in English), made from Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, is a doubled-edged sword that belongs to Seth Mercer. The blade is described as being a "miracle" by Chiron, who sasys the sword is an unatural mix. ανεμοστρόβιλος (Torndao in English). This spear is made from Imperial Gold. κυκλώνας (Cyclone in English). This shield is made from Celestial Bronze. Demigod Abilties/Powers Seth is a demigod. His standard demigod powers are: ADHD: Like all demigods, Seth possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in a fight. Fighting Skills: Seth is an expert swordsman and spearsmen Dyslexia: Seth's brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. As he is a son of Aeolus, Seth has divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Through his father's authority or his inherent power, Seth's powers include: *Can control and manipulate Storm Spirits *Manipulating the air currents, allowing him to fly *Sensing Wind Magic *Can manipulate air - can push objects/people, can pull objects/people, deprive a person of air, levitation. 'Stories' The Mercer Chronicles: The Revenge of the Bane: Chapter 1: Introductions